Good Morning
by TheLadyRikku
Summary: Romance novels hadn't adequately prepared Lucy for her first kiss. But oh, was it worth the trouble. NaLu, very brief mention of Gajevy
1. Good Morning

Finished my NaLu story! It's not all that I wanted, but I do hope everyone enjoys it!

I hope that the humor doesn't cut too much into the "serious" bits, but do tell me if you think it does. Please R&R!

Also, I really don't know what's up with FF's editing, I can't get line breaks to work so it all runs together :/

So sorry!

* * *

Lucy stretched out in the late morning sun and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A soft and purring weight just above her head told her that Happy and Natsu snuck in yet again last night. Why she bothered to leave her door unlocked for them was a mystery. They always came in through the window.

She sighed. Sneaking in here in the middle of the night to get in bed with her didn't bother him one bit, did it?

'How could he be so oblivious!?' she screamed in her head as she groaned and curled herself into a ball. She froze as a hand grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her over on her back.

"Luce? You awake?"

"Mmm, yeah. When'd you two get here?" she tried her best to sound irritated.

"Happy 'n I got back late last night…your place was closer."

"This is my apartment, don't go acting like you own the place!" she wailed at him. Natsu looked deep in thought, barely noticing her fit.

"Say, Lucy. Can I ask you something?"

Lucy turned on her side to face him now. He had that serious tone in his voice and his eyes shined as if he was about to give a big, heartfelt speech about being a Fairy Tail wizard. It amazed her that he could switch into that mode so fast.

"Sure, Natsu. You can ask me anything."

"Does it bother you that we sleep in the same bed sometimes?"

"No. Well, not really anymore."

"But it did?"

"Yeah, at first, because…"

"Because usually only people who love each other share a bed right? Like Bisca and Alzack or Levy and Gajeel?"

The blonde smirked at the mention of her best friend who, unlike Lucy, had finally confessed to her own stubborn dragon slayer.

'Stubborn isn't the word, Natsu is just plain dense.' the voice inside her head deadpanned.

"Yeah, I guess. Natsu, what are you getting at?" This time the irritation was real.

"Is that why sometimes I feel strange when I'm around you?"

"W-what?"

'Is this seriously about to go where I think it is?'

He sat up and nervously scratched the back of his head, a blush clearly on his cheeks.

"Sometimes when I see you I'm really happy, like more than usual. Or I feel funny, like there's a knot in my stomach. Does that mean I like you?"

She couldn't help but stare at him.

'C'mon, this is Natsu we're talking about! He's so oblivious to this stuff that it's painful!'

"Are you…serious?"

"Ah, Luce! I didn't mean to….I mean, don't be mad…I just don't know what's going on!" He rambled aimlessly until she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Calm down, Natsu. I was just surprised."

He relaxed in her arms, reciprocating the hug.

"I know it can be confusing but…I like you too." she spoke softer, her voice muffled by his wild hair.

He pulled her tighter and breathed her in, further memorizing her scent as only a dragon could.

"Lucy?"

They pulled away with their faces inches apart, both blushing now.

"Yeah?" she squeaked out

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, trepidation in his voice

'Of course you can, dumbass' came that sarcastic voice again. But she could only nod in the real world.

Romance novels hadn't adequately prepared Lucy for her first kiss. To be perfectly honest, it was strange.

Their noses bumped as their lips moved awkwardly against each others. Neither one seemed to know exactly what to do with their hands. They touched foreheads, giggling and clashing teeth before being able to finally settle in a comfortable rhythm.

But oh, was it worth the trouble. His lips were impossibly warm and soft, lulling her into a daze that she never wanted to leave. Of course, it ended entirely too soon and she found herself gazing into his dusty green eyes.

"You're not Gemini or something are you?" Natsu asked suddenly, ruining the moment.

"Whaaat? Seriously, Natsu, what's going through your mind?"

The flame mage laughed heartily.

"It's just that last time I tried to kiss you…when Asuka made me, you avoided it."

Oh. That.

"I was just scared back then."

"Why would you be afraid of this?"

The question shocked her.

"I guess I was fine the way we were and I was afraid to screw it up. You were always there by my side so it didn't matter very much to me. I've always loved you, just like I love everyone in Fairy Tail. Now it's just a different kind of love."

Natsu gave his trademark grin and leaned in to kiss her again….just in time for a certain blue Exceed to wake up.

Happy gasped so loud, the mages were sure that the entire guild had heard.

"YOU LIIIIIKKKKEEEE EACH OTHER!"

Lucy giggled as her dragon slayer now chased his cat about the room.

Some things would never change.


	2. Thank you!

Thank you so much for all the favorites! This really was a spur of the moment fic, so I really appreciate it!


End file.
